parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Hood part 8 Dimitri's Been Seized/The Attack
Frollo: Settler, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations. *Thomas: Oh, thank you kindly, Frollo. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. *Frollo: Unless the royal fingers, Ah. And now I name you the winner, or, more appropriately... (snickers)... the loser! - (crowd exclaims) Seize him. I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death! *Anya: (sobs) Oh, no! Oh! Please. Please, Frollo. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy. *Frollo: My dear emotional lady, why should I? *Anya: Because I love him, Minister Frollo. *Frollo: Love him? And does this prisoner return your love? *Dimitri: Anya, my darling, I love you more than life itself. *Frollo: (chuckling) Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone... ...but traitors to the crown must die! *Dimitri: Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to Chief Powhatan. LONG LIVE CHIEF POWHATAN! *Crowd: LONG LIVE CHIEF POWHATAN! *Frollo: ENOUGH I AM KING! KING! KING! AH, OFF WITH HIS HEAD! *Anya: (sniffling) Oh, no. *Frollo: Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe! *Hubert: OK, big shot. Now tell them to untie my buddy, or I'll... *Frollo: (grunts) Amos, release my buddy... (grunts) I mean, release the prisoner! *Amos Slade: Untie the prisoner? *Esmeralda: You heard what he said, bushel britches. *Frollo: Amos, I make the rules, and since I am the head man... Not so hard, you mean thing. Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go! *Esmeralda: Yee-hee! Love conquers all! *Dimitri: I owe my life to you, my darling. *Anya: I couldn't have lived without you, Dimitri. *Amos Slade: There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. *Hubert: Now, JCF, tell my pal to kiss Anya, or I've just found a new pincushion. *Amos Slade: Why, you! *Frollo: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! *Esmeralda: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! *Guard screams *Esmeralda: Take that, you scoundrel. *Anya: Help! Dimitri, help! *Dimitri: Anya, my love, will you marry me? *Anya: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. *Dimitri: And for our honeymoon, London... *Anya: Yes! *Dimitri: Normandy... *Anya: Yes! *Dimitri: Moscow, Russia *Anya: Why not? (giggles) *Hubert: Ooh, what a main event this is (chuckling). *(Esmeralda shouts) *Hubert: What a beautiful brawl. *(Guard shouts) *Hubert: Hey! Who's drivin' this flyin' umbrella? *Dimitri: We'll have six children. *Anya: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckling) Take that! *Sir Kay: Attention, everyone. *(horn blares) *(trumpeting, grunting) *Frollo: Stop the girl! Ooh! *Esmeralda: Take that, you scurvy knave! *Frollo: Seize the gypsy! *(All guards groan) *(Whistles) *(Cheering) *(Yelling) *(Crowd Cheers) *Esmeralda: Long live Chief Powhatan! Yee-hoo! *Frollo: Snoops! You're never around when I need you! *Mr. Snoops: (echoing) Coming. Coming. snickers For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good... laughs Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy! JCF, you won't believe this, but the settler is really Dimitri Hood. *Frollo: Dimitri Hood. (Frollo chuckles then shrieks) Get out of that, if you can. Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes